Inferno
by Ms Monster
Summary: Because they love and hate each other at the same time. Because someone killed the boy she loved. Because he fell in love with the wrong girl. Because love exists even if you're damned forever.


**Disclaimer** : S. Meyer own Twilight. But I own this plot, the OOC-ness, and the evil vampires.

* * *

_**Imaginery - Evanescence**_

If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me ... 

* * *

_**Arrival**_

She saw the girl, again. Staring through the glass. She lifted her hand, trying to touch, the girl's beautiful face.

The strange girl had russet skin, green eyes and inky, long hair. She seemed really young. Six or seven years old.

She was beautiful.

Touching the glass, instead of the girl's face, she felt sad. Tears started falling from her eyes, dampening her cheeks. She was there, so close, but yet so far.

The girl said something.

She couldn't hear her.

The girl's lips formed one word.

_Rosalie._

She disappeared.

* * *

Rosalie woke up, feeling hot under the sheets. Cold sweat was running down her back, making her feel uncomfortable.

_Just a dream. I__t was just a dream._

She stayed still for a few seconds, until she relaxed and got up from the bed, walking to her bathroom.

She brushed her hair, taking her time, thinking about the dream. Rosalie had the same dream since she was six years old. Today was the tenth anniversary of the dream. Same one, each night before her birthday.

She exhaled, and stepped into the shower. Cold water hit her face, helping her to wake up. She felt nervous, like each time she had her birthday. Or not exactly nervous. Just anxious, waiting for someone to arrive.

Rosalie checked the time. She had only fifteen minutes till school started, and she hadn't even got dressed.

Like she cared. She knew that she could go to school wearing a potato sack, and she would still look hot. She wasn't a narcissist. She just knew it was a fact.

Rosalie always knew she was beautiful. Pretty. Gorgeous. Exquisite.

Stunning. If it wasn't for the super model's body, her blonde hair, her full lips, and her little straight nose, her eyes would do the job.

Nobody could exactly describe them. Sometimes they seemed to be light blue. Other times a cold gray. But she was only described as truly godly like when they were violet.

However, she felt empty. She felt empty when her father congratulated her for her marks, when her little brother was looking at her with pure admiration in his eyes, or even when her boyfriend kissed her.

The truth is, that the only thing Rosalie could feel was anxiety. Once a year, the same anxiety, or giddiness. Something in between. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad. At least she felt something.

" Rosalie! Breakfast's ready! "

She put on some mascara and ran down the stairs. She smiled at the image of her perfect little family.

Her dad, reading the newspaper, while her mother was trying to feed little Mike. Her seven year old sister, who was a perfect replica of Rosalie as a child, was chattering excitedly about the slumber party she was going to throw next Saturday.

" Wose! " Mike said, spitting the weird green thing her mother was trying to feed him.

" Hi, baby boy! " She kissed his forehead, and walked to the front door.

" Rosalie! " Charlotte yelled.

" What do you want kiddo? "

" Happy Birthday. "

" Thanks. " she replied quickly and opened the door.

Her mother's face darkened, and suddenly turned her eyes to Rosalie's direction.

" Aren't you going to eat something? You barely eat these days. "

Her father put down the newspaper.

" Esme, let the girl alone. It's her birthday after all. "

" I don't care if it's her – "

Rosalie closed the door forcefully, and walked to her car, trying to wipe the tears away. Her mother thought she would have a break down if she continued like that, but she managed. She ate every day at lunch, just to show she wasn't one of those anorexic girls, even if she was.

Having that body needed sacrifices. No sweets, or junk food. No meat. No pasta. No food. Full stop.

She turned on the engine of her car, and drove to Fork's Highschool silently. She was five minutes late, as usual. Rosalie headed to Biology class, ignoring the crowd of people staring at her, like always.

Class had started, but she still opened the door, and entered the room looking like nothing is wrong.

Mr Banner turned his head to her direction, his mouth forming a tight line.

" Ms Hale, next time you'll be late you'll get detention. "

She smirked, while walking to her desk.

" No prob. "

Mr Banner opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, like don't knowing what to say. He started talking about their next week's assignments.

Rosalie turned to look at the girl that sat next to her, and her best friend.

Alice Brandon was a weird looking girl. She had black spiky hair, big almond shaped eyes, and she could pass for a little kid, if you judged her from her height. Her personality was entirely different though.

You see, Rosalie Hale was the Queen B ( itch ) of Fork's highschool and Alice Brandon her second in command. They ran the school together, and did everything from scaring off little freshmen to planning how to make Tanya Denali show her true identity. That was their true plan.

Because Rosalie and Alice weren't bad girls. Just bored brats that had it all. Money, beauty and power ( of their school at least ). And the only person they truly hated was Tanya Denali and her sidekicks, Lauren Malori and Jessica Stanley.

Alice felt more complete when she was bulling little girls, even if sometimes it wasn't enough. She could manage.

Rosalie couldn't. She felt empty. The truth was that she didn't care about Tanya nor she cared about Kate Green, the nerd of her class. Bulling was just a way to have fun.

Like meaningless sex was a way to have fun. But this is going to be explained another time.

" Happy Birthday Rose! " Alice told her, searching in her bag for Rosalie's gift.

" Shut up. "Rosalie replied.

" Huh? "

" I said shut the fuck up. I don't want anyone to know about me having birthday. "

Alice looked hurt. And Rosalie didn't give a shit. She stared at Mr Banner for what seemed like an hour, and waited for that day to be over.

_**Lunch Time**_

Rosalie was sitting among her best " friends " and her boyfriend, Emmet McCarty.

Emmet was a nice guy. A stupid jock, but still sort of a gentleman. At least he was good at " other " things.

Next to him sat Jacob Black. Rosalie truly hated him. Even if he was sex on legs, her never paid attention to girls, or even her. The only boy that didn't stared at Rosalie like she was the goddess she truly was. Rosalie tried to seduce him once, but ended humiliating herself.

Rosalie noticed that Mike Newton was staring at her. She glared at him. He was Emmet and Jacob's sidekick and had been in love with her since sixth grade.

Alice sat next to her, talking to Kate Denali who was Tanya's twin. They were polar opposites. While Tanya was tall, athletic and blonde, Kate was short, really thin and black haired. They hated each other.

Bella Swan sat opposite of Rosalie, looking on her tray of food, never speaking. She felt like an outsider, and Rosalie had taken her under her wing. After that Bella followed Rosalie like a lost puppy.

These kids were the " it " group of Fork's Highschool. Everyone looked up to them, in fear and owe. Of course, the group knew it. And used it as an advantage. They were bad, but not evil. Bored little brats they were.

Rosalie was trying to listen to what Alice was saying to Kate, something about the Annual Ball, but suddenly the cafeteria's doors swang open, forcefully. Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on.

Rosalie could make up three figures stepping into the cafeteria, one following the other.

The first one was a tall man, that seemed old enough to be a college student, and walked coolly to a table. He had blond hair that covered his right eye, and seemed well – built . He turned his head, and winked to Rosalie while smirking.

Rosalie shot him a disgusted look and stared at the boy that followed him. This one seemed lost, and really young. He was shorter from the cocky bastard, and had copper brown hair, that seemed a little untamed. He was sort of lanky, like he hadn't grew up yet. He turned his head, and looked at someone.

Bella blushed.

Rosalie turned her head, and watched the third person of the group. She had black, long hair, russet colored skin and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

Anxiety's over. She's here.

* * *

- TBC


End file.
